It's the End
by RavenSara84
Summary: The world in ending,the nations can survive in space too, so long as their people have hope and faith in their country and the leaders the nations can survive, but in England hope is starting to fade, the children are crying and then a Star Whale appears


Liz 10

England was scared, he had been for some time, but refused to let anyone know about it. Right now his Queen, Elizabeth the 10th, was by his side, watching as the earth was about to be destroyed by solar flares. All the other countries had already left. France had just laughed as his way of saying goodbye, although he quickly ran away after England belted him across the face; Scotland just waved, no trash talk, nothing at all, but he thought he had seen a flicker of sadness in his brother's eyes. America never said a thing, he had just left, while his brother, Canada had tried to help, but his people needed to leave, his people wanted to live and so Canada left too.

He and his people were left.

He felt like such a failure. After all his years he was now unable to help his people.

"I am sorry," The Queen said softly and he looked at her in surprise.

"What for? This day was…"

"Always coming, but I should have made sure we were better prepared…"

England knew that there was no reason to blame each other, right now they had to focus on getting off the planet, and he would not let his people die!

He remembers Sealand, that idiot, although not a nation, he had always tried to _become_ one, but he was one of the first to fall. The small island nations were next to fall, they just didn't have the manpower and their people fled to the mainland, stopped believing in their country and effectively killed them.

"We'll find something, we'll find something…" He said and looked at the sky, hoping to see that familiar blue box, but knew it was unlikely.

From what he heard from the Doctor is that he was somewhere else on this day, but viewing earth, he wasn't allowed to cross that type of line.

_But why couldn't you come down to help?_ He thought to himself, hearing the children crying.

His magical friends had left him; their magic was tied to the earth so they could not leave even if they wanted to. They didn't want him to witness their deaths as well as the possibility of his own peoples.

Then they all saw it, a huge whale had come down and for a moment everyone was stunned, England and Liz were silent and then they spotted the army aiming at it.

"No!" Liz cried out when she thought they were going to kill the creature, both she and England ran out of the room, but they were stopped by an official who bowed to her and nodded to England; "What is…"

"Your majesty, we spotted the Star Whale coming towards us, we knew this was our chance to get off this planet,"

As he explained the two realised the pieces were falling into place.

They could get off the planet! But it was only later that they learnt the true cost, and in different ways.

Arthur kept hearing a cry, it never stopped and he kept feeling like he was going mad! What was making such a noise?

He stayed by his Queen, but kept hearing these noises, although she didn't.

"Maybe it's a new magical friend?" She said to him seriously.

He nodded slowly, noticing the slight changes in the Queen, she was far more guarded than before, weary of her officer's too, in fact weary of anyone.

At night he looked for the source of the cries, finding himself being drawn to the Tower. Although not the same one as they had on earth, the idea was meant to be the same, a prison for any who dared to defy the Queen.

As he walked up the stars he saw one of the officals who looked tired and nodded at him;

"Come with me,"

Without a word England followed the man, entering the Tower, although he noticed that it was not so much a prison as it was a lab. Then he heard it, the cries were louder!

"What…" He ran over to find a grate covering a huge brain, electrical shocks hitting it every few seconds; "What kind of madness is this?"

Without a word a guard knocked him out, although not effectively, since he was still conscious to hear;

"The Star Whale is our survival, our _only_ survival, the Queen has deemed it so, thus we do as she commands. It is unlucky that you can hear the beast, but now we have to keep you away,"

They had tried to mind wipe England the same way as they had with the Queen, but that was fuital, his was a nation, and since his nation survived due to the Star Whale he could _always_ hear it. In the end they locked him on the other side of the nation, making it impossible for him to return. Although every ten years the Queen learned about the Star Whale, she always wiped her mind clear, for England, he had the agony of waiting and hoping that someone would be able to save the poor defenceless Star Whale, since he was unable to.

He thought, as he always did, of the Doctor. He hoped that the Doctor would come and somehow be able to fix what had gone wrong, the Star Whale, somehow the Star Whale was in his mind, had become part of him, though only in thoughts, but to hear the creatures suffering over the years was painful, he could feel himself becoming rather mad with the sound of it.

_Doctor… Doctor… Doctor!_


End file.
